Digital storage devices, in particular disk storage devices, are typically tested through the use of scripted tests which cause the device to perform according to predetermined test parameters, command sequences and command conditions. Errors generated as a result of the test are normally logged. As it is usually not practical to test all possible permutations of commands and conditions, scripted tests generally contain a set of selected test parameters. As a result, many infrequently occurring errors may be overlooked in testing. Scripted tests have failed to identify a significant number of errors that are experienced by the end users of the disk storage devices. It would, therefore, be advantageous to cause the testing of the device to identify errors that a conventional scripted test typically fails to identify, so that, if possible, the cause of such errors can be corrected before the errors are experienced by end users of the devices.